


Anything, Anything For You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sharing Clothes, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony was always busy, and Peter missed him. He tried coaxing him out of his work for a while to relax and spend some time with Peter, but Tony didn't react the way he expected him to.





	Anything, Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted in Tumblr. Also, this work is partly inspired by an incorrect quote on Tumblr by @OhappinessisfreeO. I changed it up a bit and ended up with this! This is my first time writing for this ship, so I hope it turned out okay!

Peter stirred in his sleep when he heard loud voices just outside of his and Tony’s room. He yawned loudly, stretching like how a kitten would before rubbing his eyes to rub off the traces of sleep on him. He looked at the alarm clock beside the king-sized bed; it was only 9 in the evening. He frowned. Peter remembered falling asleep during the afternoon, opting for a small nap as he waited for Tony, because Tony had promised to spend time with him after he finished his paperwork at the lab.

He was really hoping to be kissed gently awake, or something cheesy like that.

Surprisingly, Peter and Tony had been in a relationship for around four months now; surprisingly because even Peter couldn’t believe that he would be dating his childhood idol and love. However during the last several weeks, there had been another fallout between the Avengers, and Tony was thrown into work again due to him being the only one who signed the Accords; plus he had unfinished projects lining up. Peter also knew Tony was growing frustrated day by day, because he kept on hitting obstacles and problems during his latest project. So a while ago that day, Peter tried to coax Tony out of the lab for a short date, or a movie night, or even just a cuddle.

_Anything._

Peter made him promise that he would get out of the lab, and Tony reluctantly, or maybe even  _halfheartedly_ , told him he would after the paperwork was done. He had seen the pile on the desk, and Peter felt a bit guilty about it but he also missed Tony. Like, really,  _really_  missed him. It had even been a month since they last had sex.

Peter couldn’t even catch Tony anymore during the night. It was always him ending up falling asleep, or if he had been horny, it always ended up with him taking care of it alone. Peter knew Tony still loved him, would still move mountains for him, but he couldn’t stop that nagging voice in the back of his head that Tony might be bored of him or something, which should totally be ridiculous, by the way– but he just can’t help it.

When they met for the first time and Tony was recruiting him temporarily to fight against Captain America, he had been treated as a kid after that. Yes, Tony listened to him and everything he said over text or calls through Happy, but Tony didn’t see him as someone who’s equal- or in better words, a matured individual, because Tony wouldn’t  _talk_  to him, wouldn’t tell him any details. That could be proven when Tony called the FBI during that ferry incident, but never bothered to tell Peter about it.

And so…

What… What if Tony  _was_  bored of Peter?

What if Tony only pitied Peter after everything he was put through, and this relationship was just out of that?

_No, bad thoughts._  Peter shook his head vehemently.  _If Tony didn’t really care, then he wouldn’t even touch you in the first place, but then again… he hasn’t touched you anymore…_

Peter stood up, feeling an anxious feeling bubble up inside him. The loud voices outside their room weren’t helping, either. He got out of the room to investigate, soft footsteps padding on the floor as if Peter felt like he never really belonged in the penthouse. He quickly found out the loud voices belonged to Tony and the rest of the avengers. Confused, he walked towards the living room, and found out everyone was engaged in a heated conversation, or perhaps only Tony.

“Tell me who took it! No need for any of this bullshit!” Tony had shouted, his mouth in a thin line close to a sneer and his eyes flaming, looking like they’d bulge out any second.

“We told you, Tony. Not me. Not us.” Natasha responded way too coolly. Peter admired her capability to stay casual.

“Oh hey, Pete.” Steve greeted him with a strained but friendly smile when he came into view. Peter grimaced inwardly but forced out a polite smile. He hadn’t really trusted the man yet after he learned how he almost killed Tony.

“What’s happening here…?” Peter asked, scrunching his eyebrows at how angry Tony sounded. It was honestly a bit scary.

“Tony didn’t do laundry.” Steve vaguely answered, and Peter raised an eyebrow in a rare moment of sass. The older man let out a chuckle before explaining more clearly, “He didn’t do laundry, so he doesn’t have any more clothes. He said he had left a clean shirt at the lab, but then it disappeared and now he hates how he feels greasy from fixing cars even though that’s how he looks all the time-,”

_“Peter.”_

Before Steve could finish his explanation, Tony finally noticed Peter in the room, and looked straight at him with a deadpan expression. Peter froze; Tony never used that expression on him, but he still knew that it was when Tony was close to being batshit angry.

“H-Hey Tony, I was waiting for you-,”

“Is that mine?” Tony cut him off, his voice still low as he gestured down, and Peter looked down his body.

_Oh._

He totally forgot about what he was wearing. Peter was only clad in a familiar-looking Black Sabbath shirt that slid off his left shoulder, showing the peachy pink color of his skin, a pair of red laced panties (he flushed, remembering the rest of the Avengers in the room), and thigh-high white socks. Peter knew he looked like a treat– but Tony didn’t even look amused one bit.

Tony was only focused on one thing.

He had been the one who stole the shirt.

“Hey, it wasn’t me-,” Peter tried to squeak out a lame lie, but then Tony’s eyes narrowed to slits and he repeated almost too coldly.

_“Is that mine?”_

His frame went rigid.

Peter, embarrassingly, wanted to cry. He wrapped his arms around his lithe form, suddenly feeling vulnerable under Tony’s gaze. The room was deadly silent, but Peter couldn’t even look up in fear that the tears he was holding back would fall.

Peter suddenly felt utterly exhausted; he had been trying so hard to earn Tony’s attention and affections, but he had gotten nowhere, as per usual. He bet Tony was bored of him– he was the  _Tony Stark_. He could get whoever he wanted, so why was he even with a kid like Peter? Yeah, Peter was just a stupid, stupid kid from Queens who only got lucky enough to meet his idol because he got bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers-  _he couldn’t even save Ben_ -

“Pete…? You okay…?”

Nat’s concerned voice snapped him out, and Peter looked up reflexively, registering in his mind that he was close to hyperventilating. He was probably having a mild panic attack. Peter caught Tony’s gaze, and found a look he could only describe as concern, worry.. and pity? Was that pity? Peter  _didn’t know_. Everything was so blurry, and Peter brought a hand up to find out he had started crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Steve asked the same time Tony whispered, “ _Peter-_ ,” but he didn’t stay to explain, quickly bolting out of the room. He distinctly heard Nat threatening to hit Tony but he didn’t care enough. He ran towards his own bedroom. Peter rarely used this room ever since he and Tony got together, but now seemed like the best time. This was his dark place– a place to stay when he felt like nobody wanted him around, or when he specifically needed to let out bottled up emotions.

He dived on top of the covers, covering himself in the soft blanket, a harsh sob ripping out of his throat. Fuck, he felt like a kid– maybe he was  _just_  a kid, and maybe Tony only saw him that way all this time.

He continued crying, snot dripping down his nose to the sheets, as his heart continued aching, growing more painful by the second. He didn’t hear how the door creaked open, until he heard Tony whisper his name. He scrambled up, and wiped at his eyes roughly.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll-,” Peter hiccuped, missing the way Tony’s eyes glinted in pain when more whimpers forced its way out of his throat, “I-I promise to do y-your laundry, and return this shirt too! Please- just please don’t leave me- I can’t live without… you. Augh, I sound like a child. I’ll st-stop, and if you don’t want me anymore, I’ll get out of your hair soon. Just- Just let me pack.. up quick, and I’ll just make something up for May. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry..”

Peter expected a scolding, a lecture, a talk that he should grow up but then Tony pulled him towards him so his face crashed gently against his chest, making him sit on Tony’s lap, and Peter started sobbing really loudly and harshly now- because he really missed this. He missed Tony’s kisses, his scent, his cuddles, even his witty remarks. He missed how Tony felt inside him, missed that kind of intimate connection between them, missed the way Tony always took care of him after, missed how Tony was always affectionate in bed.

Peter missed  _Tony_.

“Shh, oh, baby boy, I’m so sorry.. I’m sorry for ignoring you for so long. I’m so sorry for being an asshole. You don’t have to do all that. I was just frustrated, and it was wrong of me to lash it out on you. You can stay here, Pete, honey. You can always stay.” Tony apologized a bit awkwardly, hugging Peter too tightly that it hurt, and Peter melted at the pet names and the soft tone of his voice; also melting in the hug, feeling safe and secure in Tony’s arms. Tony was always the remedy to Peter’s hurt, even though he caused it himself.

Peter pulled back, eyes red-rimmed and puffy, and Tony immediately wiped away the stray tears that fell down his cheeks.

“R-Really? I can- I can stay?” Peter asked, his tone meek and nearly inaudible, but what broke Tony’s heart was how hopeful it sounded. As if Peter didn’t know just how much he mattered. To Tony. To everyone.

“Of course, sweetcheeks.” Tony pinched Peter’s cheeks playfully, and his heart swelled when the boy giggled adorably. He fucked up bad but Peter- sweet, sweet Peter- was too kind to hold a grudge, but that doesn’t mean Tony wouldn’t do anything to make up for what he did, for what he lacked. Tony would now be there for him.

“And I, uh, can keep this shirt?” Peter shyly asked, looking at Tony under his eyelashes and successfully appearing more innocent than ever. Tony finally looked at Peter properly, taking in everything: Peter’s mussed up hair, the honey brown eyes he always loved, Tony’s shirt that was three sizes big on him, the hot rod red laced panties that he always requested when they wanted to get real kinky (Tony gulped– arousal stirring in his gut) and his thigh-high white socks. Peter looked gorgeous; an angel, and Tony’s cock twitched in interest when he realized Peter was probably trying to seduce him. God, this boy was going to be the death of him.

“Yes, yes, anything you want, sweetheart. God, I love you so fucking much. I’d give you everything.  _Anything_.” Tony rasped out, feeling emotional. He leaned his head against Peter’s shoulder, breathing in the lavender scent of Peter’s body wash. Peter carded his fingers in Tony’s hair, scratching his scalp in a way that always made Tony sleepy.

“Anything…?” Peter asked again, and Tony just hummed, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Peter’s skin.

Peter shivered.

“Anything,” Tony confirmed, still holding the boy close.

“So, don’t do that shit ever again.” Peter reprimanded, his tone haughty but full of meaning and hidden insecurity. Tony’s figure rumbled with a choked up chuckle, and Peter, too pleased to even care, started giggling along with him. Tony pulled back, his eyes crinkling fondly before pressing a chaste kiss against his lips, the unspoken promise loud and clear.

_Yes, anything for you._


End file.
